Komm, Süßer Tod
by Renakazama
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a Grim Reaper who was tasked to claim a young man's life. Unexpectedly, the two became good friends. The Grim Reaper must choose to abandon his initial duty, or continue his duty to kill the man he loved. (Reaper!Ichimatsu x Human!Jyushimatsu). Incest (?), Fairytale AU. I'm sorry for my bad English.
1. Chapter 1

_Once upon a time, there was a grim reaper whose eyes were deep and dark as the midnight. He carries around a large scythe everywhere he went. Clad in black cloak, he visits humans and claim their souls to send them to their deaths._

 _The Reaper was a harsh spirit. Cold and callous his heart was, but he always done his duties properly. He never opened his heart, and was always lonely as the result._

 _"I don't need any friends," he said, "Those kind of feelings will only deter me in completing my job."_

 _Brandishing his scythe, the Reaper set forth to the Northern Village─to collect the dying human souls._

* * *

In a dark, moonless night, a young maiden was laying down on her bed. She coughed up blood from her mouth. She knew that she didn't have much time left.

Suddenly, a strong wind was blowing through the window. She gasped, startled by an unknown presence visiting her. A man with black cloak was standing by her bedside, carrying a large scythe in his hands.

"Your time has come. I shall deliver you to your death," the man spoke.

"No. I don't want to die yet. Please..." the girl sobbed and pled, but the black-cloaked man didn't listen. He swung his scythe, ripping her soul apart from her body. The girl's heart jumped in fear once, before finally stopped beating.

The Reaper took the girl's soul in his grasp. Her soul was dimly glowing in blue color, cold, and hurting a lot. She was dying in regret and immense pain from her illness.

"No hard feelings," the Reaper said, "I only did what I had to do."

With that, he left the girl's room in silence.

* * *

 _The Reaper moved to the Eastern Village. With his eyes, he saw several dying souls. One of them was shining so brightly, it almost blinded him._

 _It was a cheerful young man with smile so lovely as the sun. The Young Man wasn't too smart, but he was very strong and healthy. He was also_ _very kind-hearted. Even though he was being ridiculed by others for his dimwittedness, he never had any bad thoughts about others and never held any grudges against them._

 _Because of his purity, the Young Man's untainted heart was shining brilliantly, contrasting the dark and gloomy Reaper's own heart. Witnessing the Young Man's bright, li_ _vely soul, the Reaper clicked his tongue in envy._

 _"What a foolish, pitiful existence," he said, "But it matters not. I shall claim his soul and send him to the Underworld shortly."_

* * *

"The Northern Village chief's daughter passed away last night," said a woman. "It's so sad. She's still very young."

The news of the young girl's sudden death was spreading wildly to the neighboring villages like a fire. Almost everyone was being restless about the girl's death, barring a young man called Jyushimatsu. He was dressed in bright yellow clothes, running and laughing along the Eastern Village's streets.

"Oh, not Jyushimatsu again," a man sighed. "He's such a madman."

"What's in his head? We're having our condolences for the chief's daughter, and he's just playing around like crazy!"

"Once, I saw him talking by himself at the lake in the middle of our village's nearby forest. When I asked him about that, he said he was talking with a spirit!"

"He's not a child anymore, right? He must've been insane."

However, none of the villagers' cruel words reached the young man's heart. He heard everything they said, but didn't held any grudges at all. The young man went to the forest, singing happily along the way. He stopped singing when he arrived at a lake, and shouted.

"Choromatsuuuuu! I'm heeeereeeeee!"

Not long, a man appeared from the lake waters. He was wearing white robe and a crown of leaves on his head. He was upset, but somehow cheered up by the young man's energetic laughter.

"Please, don't shout too loud, Jyushimatsu. I can hear you just well."

"Hey, hey! Did you hear? It looks like the Northern Village chief's daughter was dead! I want to bring beautiful flowers to her funeral! Can you help me gather some, Choromatsu?"

"Yes, of course," the Water Spirit chuckled, "What a nice person you are."

With a swipe of his finger, the Water Spirit created a bouquet of white flowers from thin air. The young man laughed in excitement.

"Thank you very much, Choromatsu! By the way, the villagers didn't believe my story about you at all. With this, I can finally prove to them that you're real! Right, right?"

Choromatsu, the Water Spirit, smiled bitterly at the naive man. "Yes, you may be right."

"Ah! The funeral is going to be held at noon! If I'm not hurry, I'll be late to attend! See you again, Choromatsu!" Jyushimatsu grabbed the bouquet, and then ran as fast as he could.

Right after Jyushimatsu was gone, Choromatsu yelled at the forest. "Show yourself, Grim Reaper!"

A man in black cloak appeared from the shades. He clicked his tongue in ire.

"What do you want from Jyushimatsu?" Choromatsu asked, his voice was rather tense.

"Can't you tell?" The Reaper sneered, "I'm just doing my job."

Choromatsu's eyes widened. "That means...Jyushimatsu is..."

"He's going to die soon. Now that you know, I hope you don't stand in my way.

"...No, I wouldn't do that. We have our duties─your duty is to collect humans' souls, and my duty is to protect this lake. You do your job, I'll do mine. I wouldn't interfere."

The Water Spirit bit his lip. He was feeling sad from hearing about his friend's fate, but he chose not to meddle with it.

"Glad to hear that, Water Spirit." The Reaper gazed at the cloudy sky with somewhat empty eyes. "Anyway, you shouldn't be too friendly with humans. Aren't you feeling a little... _irritated_? After you heard about his fate?"

"It's fine. At least, I can still have precious memories about him. Even if those humans die, I can still treasure my memories of them." Choromatsu clenched his chest, staring straight at the Reaper's eyes.

"You stupid, idiotic spirit," the Reaper spat. "Then, you wouldn't be able to do your job properly, for being too much involved with humans!"

The Reaper walked away, leaving the lake and disappeared within the forest's darkness.

* * *

 _The Young Man offered his flowers to the Northern Village's chief, but he was treated badly. His flowers were scattered to the ground, and the villagers stomped at it. He was casted out of the funeral. People yelled at him─shouting painful, cruel words at him._

 _"You madman!" "Get lost, you crazy man!" "Don't desecrate her funeral with your filthy presence!"_

 _Rain was falling from the sky. The Young Man walked slowly, leaving the funeral site. His head hung low, but he was still smiling. The Reaper watched him from above, sighing in annoyance._

 _"What a foolish, pitiful existence," he said, "_ _But it matters not. I shall end his suffering and send him to the Underworld shortly."_

 _The Reaper followed the Young Man, waiting for the right time to struck a deadly blow with his scythe. However, he saw a tiny white flower was held in the Young Man's clenched fist. He also saw his face─it was soaked, he couldn't tell it was from the rain or the tears. The Young Man was still smiling. The Reaper was discouraged, and a little heartbroken at the sight._

* * *

Jyushimatsu went to his house. It was a small shack located at the village's outskirts. He went into his room, without drying himself first. The wet footprints were puddling on the wooden floor.

"There, you'll be fine." Jyushimatsu put the flower on a vase, filling it with water. "I'm sorry, I couldn't save your friends."

The Reaper followed him to his room, standing right behind him. The cold eyes of the Reaper watched every inch of his movements. The young man continued his talk to the flower.

"They're still refusing to believe in Choromatsu. Ahhh...I messed up again. I hope Choromatsu wouldn't be angry when he found out that his flowers were ruined...but, I still have you! Right? Oh, and the villagers! I'm sure, they'll accept me if I'm doing my best tomorrow! Right? Right...?"

 _"Would you stop this charade of foolishness at once?"_

Jyushimatsu turned his head. The Reaper was standing very close to him, staring at his eyes with his piercing, sharp gaze.

"Who are you? How did you get into my house?"

"I'm the Grim Reaper. But it doesn't matter now," the black-cloaked man said. "Looking at you, deceiving yourself continuously like this irritates me. It makes me furious! Having to claim a foolish, pitiful soul such as yourself!"

"Aren't you going to take my life? Am I going to die?" Jyushimatsu asked, somewhat innocently. His actions annoyed the Reaper even more.

"Of course, you dimwit! But I decided not to! Not until your stupid head is fixed, I won't claim your soul!"

Jyushimatsu's face lit up for a moment.

"You won't kill me? Is that it? Is that it?"

The black-clad Reaper didn't answer his question. Jyushimatsu took the small flower from the vase, and handed it to the Reaper. A wide, bright smile was formed on the young man face.

"Then, let's be friends!"

* * *

 _The Reaper received the flower from the Young Man's hand. Along with the flower, he also accepted the Young Man's warmth into his once cold, and dark heart._

 _"I don't need any friends," he thought, "Those kind of feelings will only deter me in completing my job."_

 _However, he couldn't shook off the Young Man's sincere kindness from overflowing his own heart._

 _"What is this feeling?" The Reaper wondered. "Why am I feeling so warm, yet so painful inside?"_

 _"What is this feeling?" The Reaper wondered, twice. "Why am I opening my own heart to a human? I shouldn't involve myself with humans, they're just a nuisance!"_

 _"What is this feeling?" The Reaper wondered, thrice. "Why am I keep pouring these tears from my eyes? Why can't I stop it from flowing?"_

 _"Why? What is wrong with me?"_

* * *

"Ichimatsu! Let's go to the lake today!" Jyushimatsu cheerfully grabbing the Reaper's arm.

"I'm not your pet, Human. You can't just give me weird names out of nowhere." The Reaper protested, his face blushed red. "By the way, I am informed that you can see that Water Spirit, and my appearance. Normal humans aren't able to see spirits clearly like you do. What gives you the ability to do that?"

"I don't know! All I knew that I can see Choromatsu and the other spirits since I was a kid. And that's all!"

"Hmmm..."

"Anywaaaay! Let's go meet Choromatsu! Shall we, Ichimatsu?"

"I told you...don't give me random names!"

Despite his protests, Jyushimatsu managed to drag Ichimatsu─the Reaper─to came along to Choromatsu's lake. The Water Spirit greeted, with a smile on his face. "Hello, Jyushimatsu. It's good to see you again."

"Hi, Choromatsu! Today, I brought a new friend! C'mon, Ichimatsu! Introduce yourself!"

"There's no need. We've known each other." Ichimatsu darkly replied to Jyushimatsu's cheerful remarks.

"Huh? You guys already knew each other? That's amazing! Amaaazing!"

"Jyushimatsu, my friend. Why don't you gather some mushrooms and wild berries in the forest? I'll let my faerie friends help you. When you're done, you can go back here again. I want to have a talk with your 'Ichimatsu' for a while." Choromatsu quickly gave Jyushimatsu a basket, summoning few glowing faeries who accompanied the jolly man to the woods. Jyushimatsu walked away from the lake, following the glowing trail of the faeries, and disappeared into the forest.

"What happened to the _'doing my job'_ of harvesting people's souls, Grim Reaper? If I'm not mistaken, I heard that we spirits shouldn't be too friendly with humans? Eh?" Choromatsu teasingly grinned at the irked Ichimatsu.

"Silence, you rotting lake spirit. I'm going to kill you if you won't stop talking."

"You can't kill me. That's _not your job_ to kill other spirits...am I right, Grim Reaper?"

Ichimatsu growled with anger. His face went deep red, much to Choromatsu's enjoyment to tease him more.

"Recently, Jyushimatsu smiles a lot more than before, you know? I think he likes you very much. I'm so jealous."

"..."

"How long are you going to keep him alive?" The Water Spirit came out of the lake, and sat right next to the mumbling Ichimatsu.

"None of your business."

"He's a good person." Choromatsu stared at the lake's still waters. "His heart is so pure, free from any hatred and grudges. I don't think there's any human as pure as Jyushimatsu. It's so sad to think about his impending demise."

"I see. So, that's why he's able to see spirits like us." Ichimatsu threw a pebble into the lake, disturbing the waters.

"Aren't you going to change your mind?" Choromatsu stood up, facing the darkening eyes of the Reaper. "Are you still going to kill him?"

"I _will_ take his life, and no one is going to stop me!" Ichimatsu yelled. "Heed my words, Water Spirit! Sooner or later, that man is going to die! It's his absolute fate as a mortal! And you can't do anything to change my mind!"

The Reaper stood up and left the lake, dissolved into the dark shades of the woods. Some time later, Jyushimatsu was back from the forest.

"Choromatsuuuu, I'm baaaaack!"

Jyushimatsu waved his hands happily, running towards the lake with excessive energy. "Where's Ichimatsu? Did he leave without me?"

"Ah, about that..."

"Does he hate me?" Jyushimatsu's head drooped down. "He hates me, right? Right?"

"No, I don't think so." Choromatsu patted the young man's head. "Do you like him, Jyushimatsu?"

"Yes! I like Ichimatsu so much! That's why, I feel so scared...what if he left me behind..."

"Remember, Jyushimatsu. You two are _friends_ , right? You have to put your faith more in your friend."

"What should I do now, Choromatsu? Should I go search for Ichimatsu?"

"No, just wait for him. I believe, he will come back to you. Trust him, Jyushimatsu."

* * *

 _Late at night, the Reaper went back to the Young Man's shack. The Young Man's eyes were freshly red. He cried and cried, waiting for his friend to came back home._

 _"I thought you left me. I was so worried about you. Thank goodness you came back!" The Young Man smiled, brimming with tears._

 _"Foolish human. Why did you cry for me? Why did you cry, for a spirit who's going to take your life?!"_

 _The Reaper's words were cut off. The Young Man rushed to embrace him, sobbing in tender tears._

 _"Welcome home," The Young Man said. Nothing less, nothing more._

 _The Reaper embraced him in return. His once cold and dark heart was melting into warm droplets of tears._

 _"...I'm home."_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Come, sweet Death, come, blessed Rest!**_

 _ **Come lead me to peace for I am weary of the world,**_

 _ **O come! I wait for you, come soon and lead me, close my eyes.**_

 _ **Come, blessed Rest!**_

 _ **BWV 478: "Komm, süßer Tod, komm, selge Ruh" ("Come, sweet Death, come, blessed Rest")**_

─ _ **Johann Sebastian Bach**_

* * *

 _This is a story of a Grim Reaper and a Young Man. The two were each other's contrast, that of Night and Day. The Reaper possesses a pair of black, dark eyes, while the Young Man sparks smile that as bright as the sun. Nevertheless, the two were close friends, and were inseparable._

 _The Reaper was tasked to claim the Young Man's life, and he was torn between his duty and his tender feelings for the Young Man._

 _"Time won't wait for me," The Reaper whispered, "I have to decide."_

 _The Young Man was sleeping soundly on the bed. The Reaper gently took a dimly-lit candle on the table, smiling bitterly._

 _"For now, I'll let him be. Sleep tight, my dearest Human."_

 _With his deathly cold breath, The Reaper blew the candle._

* * *

"Ichimatsu! There you are!"

Jyushimatsu walked to the Reaper, who was crouching on the ground. He heard a weak, faint meowing sound. It was a kitten, trembling on Ichimatsu's hands.

"Oh, it's just you," Ichimatsu turned his head, greeting Jyushimatsu's wide smile.

"I was looking for you! Let's have a dinner together! Look, I brought some milk and bread!"

"...I'm not hungry." Ichimatsu rejected the young man's offer, caressing the kitten in his arms. He sighed, looking somewhat sad and depressed.

"Is he sick?" Jyushimatsu asked, sitting right beside the gloomy Reaper. "Hey, hey, maybe he's hungry!"

Jyushimatsu took a small piece of bread, then dipping it to the milk. He took the kitten from Ichimatsu's arms, feeding it with the bread. The kitten sniffed the bread, and ate it slowly.

"...he ate it." Ichimatsu mumbled in awe. "He was so weak earlier...but he..."

"Isn't it great? He can get better and healthy again! Right, right? Ichimatsu?" Jyushimatsu cheerfully laughed, tugging at Ichimatsu's robe. However, the Reaper's face was pale. His pained expression raised Jyushimatsu's eyebrows.

"Ichimatsu?"

Biting his lip, Ichimatsu took the kitten back into his arms. Gently, he closed the kitten's eyes. Its small body went limp afterwards. He raised his scythe, swinging it towards the kitten's body. Instead of blood, a glowing dim blue light was floating from the kitten. The light slowly approached Ichimatsu's fingers, and disappeared. A soft, almost quiet sigh escaped his lips.

"...I'm sorry..." Ichimatsu whispered.

Jyushimatsu took the kitten with his hands─it was dead. He wrapped the kitten's body with a piece of cloth, carrying it beneath a tree.

"Why are you apologizing? There's nothing to be sorry for." The young man asked innocently, while still wearing a smile on his face. Ichimatsu trembled at the serene, but dissonantly eerie sight.

"I can't save that cat. Its fate is clear─it's going to die, sooner or later. I..."

"You're just doing your job." Jyushimatsu reached the ground, digging the soil with his bare hands. "If he's really meant to die, then we can't do anything."

"You don't understand, Human," Ichimatsu gritted his teeth. "Even I can't understand myself! What is going on to me right now?! I feel so painful inside my chest! When I took that cat's life, I was hurting! I never felt such pain like this before!"

"At least, he died in peace. He didn't feel agony when he was dying."

Jyushimatsu finished digging a hole beneath the tree. He buried the cat there, putting a cross made out of dried branches on the top of the mound.

"I think, you're doing a great job." The young man smiled at the Reaper. "You can grant painless, peaceful death to others. I think...that's very sweet of you."

The young man decorated the small grave with colorful flowers. He stared at the tree, towering above his head.

"Why is death a sad thing? Why does people scared of death?"

Jyushimatsu crouched, joining his hands together and prayed to the kitten's small grave.

"Here, you can pray for him too, Ichimatsu."

* * *

 _One day, the Young Man went to a river nearby the village. When little children passed him by, they threw rocks and shouted at him._

 _"Madman! Madman!" "Stay away from us!" "Leave this village!"_

 _The Reaper─who was following him, enraged at the sight._

 _"Foolish, vile children! They shall suffer the cruel, miserable death!"_

 _However, the Young Man stopped him from swinging his scythe._

 _"Have mercy, my dear Reaper! For the children did not intend to cause my death."_

 _"But, they spilled your blood with hatred, Human! They shall not be forgiven for what they have done to you!"_

 _"I beg of you, my dear Reaper! Please, have mercy! They are not destined to meet their demise just yet."_

 _The Reaper flicked his black, long robe. He took a hold of the Young Man's hand, and left the scene._

* * *

Inside Jyushimatsu's room, Ichimatsu was tending to his human friend's wounds.

"Take your clothes off. You're bleeding a lot." Ichimatsu ordered the young lad.

"It's from my head, not my body," Jyushimatsu said.

"Just take it off, stupid."

Ichimatsu's eyes widened at the sight of Jyushimatsu's body. There were scars all over his skin. He also took a notice of an old bruises across his neck.

"What on earth...this is outrageous! The villagers, they did this to you?! How loathsome!"

The Reaper also noticed a clear, small bottle on the table. He opened the lid, and sniffed its smell.

"This is...a _strong poison_." Ichimatsu growled. "What are you planning to do with this? Jyushimatsu?"

Jyushimatsu kept silent for a while, before opening his mouth to speak. His voice was trembling.

"I have no choice...I wanted...to make everyone happy."

Droplets of tears began to flow from Jyushimatsu's clear eyes. Ichimatsu's own heart was saddened by the young man's tearful smile.

"If I'm not here...they will be happy. That's why..."

"You foolish human!" Ichimatsu yelled. "You shouldn't sacrifice your own happiness to make them─those _vile monsters_ ─happy! They don't deserve to be happy, after what they have done to you!"

"I don't care about my own happiness. If others are happy, then I'll be happy too."

Ichimatsu pulled Jyushimatsu to his arms, locking him in a tight embrace.

"Then, for me...please...be happy." The Reaper felt his tears flowing across his hard, cold face. "I can't stand to see you hurting like this, Jyushimatsu."

"Please, take me away, Ichimatsu."

"Why are you saying that?"

"Please...take me with you. Take me to my death. It would be my greatest happiness...so..."

* * *

 _"Why is death a sad thing? Why does people scared of death?"_

 _The Young Man asked the Reaper, while climbing to his bed._

 _"Because death separates them from people they love," The Reaper answered._

 _"I think, death isn't always a sad, cruel thing." The Young Man spoke, as he laid down on the bed._

 _"Death can be a salvation, the final destination of one's restless days. They shouldn't have to fear death. Don't you agree, my dear Reaper?"_

 _The Reaper sat on the bedside, caressing the Young Man's hair. He gently traced his face with his pale, cold fingers._

 _"I do not fear death. If I die, that would mean I can be by your side forever, right?"_

 _"Please, cease your words, Human."_

 _The Young Man closed his eyes, slowly drifting away to his dreams. T_ _he Reaper placed his hands on the Young Man's chest. At that moment, he realized that he had fallen in love with the tattered, bruised Young Man._

 _"Sleep tight, my beloved."_

 _The Reaper kissed his forehead, watching him fast asleep._

 _"O Fate, I wish for nothing, only for his happiness! I shall protect his smile, never to let tears fall from his eyes ever again!"_

* * *

Ichimatsu was sitting on the shack's rooftop, when he heard a malicious cackle resounding through the air. He turned his head, and a sharp-dressed man was standing behind him.

"Good evening, Grim Reaper." The man smiled, politely taking a bow. "It's good to see you here."

"What do you want from me?" Ichimatsu hissed. "It's rare to see you lurking around this place, Devil."

The man laughed, spreading a pair of large black wings from his back. His eyes were shining in dangerous, alarming red color.

"Nothing much. I just found a very interesting person," The Devil chuckled. "The guy who's sleeping under this rickety shack's roof, I mean."

Ichimatsu quickly brandished his scythe, swinging it to the demon. The red-eyed Devil laughed mockingly. He disappeared into a cloud of bats, before reappearing back to his original form.

"Whoa, why so serious?"

"Leave now, Devil. Or shall I send you back to the underworld by force?" Ichimatsu growled, threatening the Devil.

"Scary! Scaaaary," The Devil laughed. "C'mon, man! You got to let me at it for once. For this time! Please?"

"What are you intending to do with Jyushimatsu?"

The Devil grinned wide, showing his menacing sharp teeth. His red eyes gleamed dangerously.

"The guy who's sleeping inside this shack...he possesses a pure, untainted soul. What a hearty prize, if I do say so myself! Imagine this: you own that pristine soul within your hands, and you can toy with it every day! You can defile it, play it, make the dirtiest mess out of it, and finally devour it to savor your palate! What a bliss, isn't it? Ahhhh, just thinking about it makes me drooling!"

"You really are the lowest of low, Devil." Ichimatsu clenched his scythe. "His soul is mine to take! He is destined to die soon, by my own hands!"

"Really? Is that true?" The Devil stood before Ichimatsu, staring into his eyes. "Then, why don't you claim his soul already?"

The Reaper gasped, then yelled at the man─attacking him with his scythe. The Devil easily dodged his attacks, laughing and mocking at the raging Ichimatsu.

"SHUT UP!"

"Are you falling in love with your mark, Reaper?" The Devil cackled maniacally. "HEHEHEHE...HAHAHAHAHAHA! WHAT A JOKE! WHAT A JOKE!"

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!"

"IF YOU WON'T TAKE HIS SOUL, THEN I SHALL TAKE IT AS MINE!"

The Devil disappeared into the darkness of night. His laughter echoed through Ichimatsu's head.

* * *

 _"Why is death a sad thing? Why does people scared of death?"_

 _The Young Man asked, while caressing the Reaper's cold and sad face._

 _"Because death separates them from people they love," The Reaper answered._

 _"I think, death isn't always a sad, cruel thing." The Young Man spoke, as he kissed the Reaper's hand._

 _"Death can be a salvation, the final destination of one's restless days. They shouldn't have to fear death. Don't you agree, my dear Reaper?"_

 _The Reaper cupped the Young Man's face with his pale white fingers, kissing his lips._

 _"Take me away, my dear Reaper. Take me to my death. Release me from my suffering. Come, my sweet Death! Come to me! Make me yours!"_

* * *

A deadly plague was spreading across the country. The Eastern Village was devastated by the disease, resulting in high number of deaths.

"I have to deliver the blessed lake water to the other villagers. Maybe, this will help to cure them," Jyushimatsu cheerfully collected two pails full of water. "Thank you, Choromatsu!"

"Be careful not to spill them, Jyushimatsu!" The Water Spirit said, with a concern painted across his face. "Please, watch over him, Grim Reaper."

Ichimatsu nodded without saying any word, leaving the lake along with Jyushimatsu. The two went back to the village, where the streets were empty and devoid of life.

"Everyone! I brought the sacred lake's water!" Jyushimatsu shouted happily. "Please, use them to cure the disease!"

Ichimatsu's black eyes caught numbers of murderous, vicious intent from the villagers. He also saw the flickering, dying souls of them.

"So many souls to reap," Ichimatsu mumbled. "This is hopeless."

"Jyushimatsu again," A villager spat. "Stay away from us!"

"That's right. We are afflicted by this plague...it's all because of him!"

"He brought disasters and calamities to our village! He is cursed!"

"STAY AWAY, YOU MADMAN! STAY AWAY FROM OUR VILLAGE!"

Jyushimatsu was flustered from the villagers' threats. He slowly walked backwards, trembling from fear. The intense, irrational hatred that was directed to him pierced his heart─shattering it to pieces. Ichimatsu grabbed his arm, dragging him away from the scene.

"Jyushimatsu, let's get out of here─"

"KILL HIM! KILL JYUSHIMATSU!" "KILL HIM! KILL THE CURSED ONE!" "KILL HIM! KILL HIM! KILL HIM!" "KILL THE CURSE BRINGER!"

The villagers raised their weapons─axes, hoes, knives, and wooden sticks. They slowly approached the frightened Jyushimatsu. He was shaking, crying from terror.

"I was...I was just trying to help..."

Suddenly, a black shadow flashed before his eyes. Ichimatsu stood in front of him, brandishing his scythe.

"Humans...they truly are pitiful, unrepentant, unforgivable creatures..."

With his rage at the peak, the Reaper dashed forward. With each swing of his scythe, numerous bodies fell down the ground. The villagers were dying, succumbing to their illness. Souls after souls were scattered, flying through the air. Vividly, Ichimatsu heard a mischievous laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! LOOK AT THIS FEAST! A REMARKABLE BANQUET!"

The Devil was flying above his head. His mouth was wide open─sucking, crunching, and munching on the villagers' forsaken souls. Jyushimatsu watched him in horror.

"AAAAAAHHHH, WHAT A TASTY TREAT! THANKS FOR THE MEAL, GRIM REAPER!"

"You!" Ichimatsu shouted. "How dare you show yourself to devour souls in the middle of this disaster!"

"I'm just taking a really, _really_ great opportunity! It's not a crime, isn't it?"

The red-eyed Devil laughed, ripping and shredding the villagers' souls in sight. Ichimatsu yelled, telling Jyushimatsu to run away from the slaughter.

"Jyushimatsu! This is dangerous! Get out of─"

"DIE, YOU CURSED ONE!"

A man slashed Jyushimatsu's chest and neck with an axe. Blood was spilling everywhere. The man screamed, before finally succumbed to his disease and Ichimatsu's scythe shredded his soul from his mortal body.

"JYUSHIMATSU!"

The Reaper rushed to the wounded Jyushimatsu. His eyes widened in shock, looking at the gaping, bloody wounds on Jyushimatsu's body.

"Hey...Ichimatsu..."

"Stay with me." Ichimatsu pushed the wounds with his hands. Jyushimatsu's warm blood gushed through his cold fingers. "Oh, no. I can't stop the blood...no, no! No! NO! Please stop...STOP, DAMMIT!"

"You're not going to take his life?" The Devil stood beside them, licking his lips. "Look at that...the purest, finest soul! What a sight to behold!"

Jyushimatsu's life was fading away. His face was getting paler and paler. His body was losing its warmth.

"REAPER! IF YOU'RE NOT TAKING THE KID'S SOUL, I'M GOING TO DEVOUR IT!" The Devil laughed, plunging towards Jyushimatsu. He was stopped by a large scythe's blade before he could do anything.

"Begone, Devil! Out of my sight!" Ichimatsu yelled, with tears flowing from his eyes. "His soul is mine! I won't let you take him from me!"

"What are you getting so worked up for? What a drama...draaaaamaaaa..." The Devil mockingly laughed at Ichimatsu, before disappearing into a cloud of bats.

Jyushimatsu coughed, blood was pouring from his mouth. He convulsed, trembling in Ichimatsu's arms. His face was wet from tears and blood.

"...Ichimatsu..."

"Take it easy. I'll end everything for you."

"...I'm scared...my legs...my arms...I can't move...it hurts...and cold..."

Ichimatsu raised his scythe, tears overflowing from his black eyes. "It's over. It's all over now. Your suffering, your misery, that is."

"Thank you..."

* * *

 _At the moment when the Reaper's scythe severed the Young Man's soul from his body, a ray of light was shining down from the heavens. The Young Man's soul emerged from his lifeless mortal body─just like a butterfly leaving its cocoon. His pure and untainted soul was shining brilliantly._

 _Then, a pair of white wings sprouted out of the Young Man's back. The Reaper couldn't believe his own very eyes. Amidst the blinding white light, the Young Man ascended to the Heaven. His spirit was reborn as an angel._

 _The Angel smiled, reaching out to the Reaper. His warm, glowing fingers intertwined with the Reaper's cold hands._

 _"Thank you, my dearest Reaper. You have fulfilled your duty."_

 _The two shared a kiss, as the Angel floated to the sky. Slowly, their fingers detached, and the Angel flew up high. He disappeared soon after, being engulfed by the bright light._

* * *

The next day, Ichimatsu buried Jyushimatsu's body beneath a tree at Choromatsu's lakeside. The rest of the Eastern Village's residents were completely wiped out by the plague. There were no survivors left, every person's life was taken by the Reaper's scythe.

"You finally did it." Choromatsu emerged from the lake, adorning the grave with white flowers. "The plague was really hectic, right?"

"Yes, but I collected so many souls." Ichimatsu sarcastically chuckled. "Many of them were sent to Hell, which isn't surprising at all."

"Jyushimatsu...he was ascended to the Heaven, wasn't it? I hope he's fine. He has suffered too much as a mortal."

"..."

Ichimatsu joined his hands and prayed to Jyushimatsu's grave. He put a wooden cross on the top of the mound.

"Why are you burying him here?" Choromatsu asked.

Ichimatsu rolled his deep black eyes. "I think...he would love to rest peacefully here. This sacred lake really suits him well."

"I see."

The Reaper stood up. His long, black cloak was blown away by the wind.

"I smell more death coming from the south," He said, his eyes gleamed in a strange glint. "The plague hasn't stopped. Really, no rest for the wicked."

"Are you leaving now?" Choromatsu gave a vial of sacred lake's water to the Reaper. "Have a safe trip, Grim Reaper."

"Call me Ichimatsu," The black-clad man scratched his head in embarrassment. "I have...grown to love that name."

Choromatsu chuckled. "I also got my name from him...and I liked it too."

Faintly, Ichimatsu's ears heard a malicious cackle, resounding through the air by the wind. The Devil was still lurking out somewhere, waiting for the feast of human's souls.

"That bastard...always being a nuisance to my duties..." Ichimatsu cursed. "I wonder, what are the effects of this lake's water will do on him?"

"Try to figure it out yourself. I ensure you, it'll be an unforgettable experience for him. Evil spirits hates holy water, you know." Choromatsu winked, much or less making Ichimatsu shiver.

"I'm going now. Farewell, Choromatsu."

"Let us meet again in another day."

The Reaper walked away from the lake, melting into the darkness of the woods. Before disappearing, he looked up to the sky. The strong sunlight burned his eyes.

"I wonder...will we meet again?" He mused. "He who lives in the Light...and I who dwells in the Shadows...will the two of us meet again?"

Ichimatsu halted his steps. A white, glowing feather gently fell down from the sky.

"...Jyushimatsu...?"

He watched in awe as the sky was glowing in gentle, warm light. A pained smile was formed on his lips. He took the feather in his hands, and continued to walk forward into the forest.

"Let us meet again...in another day."

* * *

 _This is a story of a small village, destroyed by a deadly plague as a punishment for the villagers' vile deeds._ _The Eastern Village was devastated by the Great Plague, leaving no survivors. In the Death's eyes, everyone is just the same─men and women, young and old, poor and rich─all humans will die in the end. The Reaper was swinging his scythe left and right, left and right._

 _This is a story of a Grim Reaper and a Young Man. The two were each other's contrast, that of Night and Day. The Reaper possesses a pair of black, dark eyes, while the Young Man sparks smile that as bright as the sun. As they were of Sun and Moon, they walked their own separate paths─the Young Man was reborn as an Angel, while the Reaper continued his endless journey of claiming dead souls._

 _Up until this day, a grave can be found at the sacred lakeside, mysteriously adorned with flowers everyday._


End file.
